The objective of this proposed effort is directed towards the development of a mechanical surgical device which will be capable of efficiently and effectively removing the granulation tissue encountered in periodontal surgery. Methods currently utilized in the surgical removal of granulation tissue are extremely time consuming and laborious. Further, the increased emphasis on regenerative surgery has strained the ability of the currently available armetarium to effectively remove granulation tissue. A secondary objective is to reduce or eliminate the aerosol contamination associated with currently used methods of granulation tissue removal. The proposed surgical device will consist of a modified bur running in a suction tube. The tube is inserted into surgically encountered defects where the suction will pull the granulation tissue into the tube and the bur will "grab" and cut it. The suction will also eliminate the water spray and particulate contamination associated with ultrasonics currently used for tissue removal. The Phase I program is concentrated towards the fabrication and in vitro testing of the mechanical granulation tissue remover for its ability to remove tissue effectively and efficiently. The Phase II program will be oriented toward the evaluation of this surgical instrument in human clinical situations.